Quest:The Blood of Zardruzin
. |Diff = Required battles of 9+ at MR 130 |AS&P = true }} Prerequisites This adventure is unlocked by the events of . After you get the 7 wand fragments, go talk with the Guildmaster. This will trigger an event in Goblinclaw Inn in the form of an Adventure in "Adventures for This Location" in the Common Room. The rest of this page gives the detail about this adventure Walkthrough Obtaining the Map After meeting Nomruk in the common room you will be subject to a series of options. As the options are very branched, here we only show a summary: * If you choose to not take chances, you pay 10,000 gold to Nomruk and receive the Map to Zardruzin's Lair. * If you follow Trundengar, you can: ** Pay him for the coins: 5,000 gold, with Diplomacy 60+ you can lower it to 3,000 ** Snatch the coins from him, using a skill or power - Illusion (60+, 16 XP), Elementalism (50+, 8 XP), Shadow Magic (70+, 24 XP), Thievery (70+, 24 XP) or Unarmed Combat (70+, 24 XP). All tested. If any check fails, you can still bargain with him. ** Fight with him for them. . You can Subdue him for a greater XP reward, or kill him for: Unmatched Longsword and Dagger, Exceptional Dagger, and (shown identified below). If you lose to him he leaves and you are left with no choice but to pay for the map. ** Change your mind and go back inside without obtaining the coins. After you get the coins (by any means), you can either: * Give the coins to Nomruk and receive the Map to Zardruzin's Lair. * Keep the coins: you pay 10,000 gold to Nomruk and receive the Map to Zardruzin's Lair. If you fail to get the coins you have no choice but to pay the 10,000 gold. The has no known use and is thus a loose end. After obtaining the , you spend the night in the inn and then go to the Dungeon. Map You can fully rest (SP and NvR) at the dungeon's entry point, but you can't exit the dungeon until you've finished your mission. There is also no point. The verses These are the verses that give you a clue: :"A cursed beast, now left to crawl, :These tunnels in the gloom; :A place of peace, at last no sound, :These passages my tomb..." :"Until the day this spell shall break, :Afflicted lives my soul; :Its splinters sleep upon the stone, :My blood to make it whole." The Dungeon Guide You can find random on the dungeon. There are 24 of them and the adventure itself recommends that you find and defeat them all before attempting to... (the hint doesn't give you any more information). A counter of the number of Grey Slimes remaining is shown each time you defeat one of them. You should start doing so. When they're all slain, go to Location 2, pick the , and from there go to Location 1. You will find a . Its SP varies depending on the number of roaming Grey Slimes left in the dungeon. When there is none, it has "just" 600 SP. For each living roaming Grey Slime you must add +100 SP, up to a whopping grand total of 3000 SP when the dungeon is just opened. (strange; but you still get the random grey slimes with the counter - xx remaining - even if you kill the massive slime before killing all 23 grey ones, and even after killing Zardruzin). At Location 1 there are two more things to do: After you beat the slime, USE the Glowing Wand Fragments on the now visible mirror. 256 General XP for doing so. After you've seen what remains of Zardruzin, USE the Shattered Vial on the mirror. This time you get 384 General XP and the . Next, go to Location 3, what was empty before this, and USE the Glowing Wand Fragments. You get 256 General XP and a fight against . Next, go to Location 4, the Small Alcove with the Stone Plinth, USE the Glowing Wand Fragments (to put them on the plinth) and then USE the . You get 512 general XP and the Wand of Dragonfire. To open the exit of the dungeon, go back to the Mirror (Location 1) and USE the Wand of Dragonfire. You receive 512 General XP. Then go back to the entrance: the door will now open. The reward for completing the adventure is 3072 General XP and 1024 XP to All Skills and Powers. Reward Summary *16 XP to Diplomacy (60+) if you use it to bargain with Trundengar to reduce the price from 5000 to 3000 gold *Trundengar 17+ with MR 134; 12+ with MR 147 - 72-80 combat exp if you don't use any powers *16 XP to Illusion (60+), or 8 XP to Elementalism (50+), or 24 XP to Shadow Magic (70+)/Thievery (70+)/Unarmed Combat (70+) if you used to "borrow" the Pouch of Copper Coins *1+ combat exp for each of the 24 slimes you need to kill before facing the big one *130 combat exp for defeating the Massive Slime (only after defeating all of the small ones) *256 general XP when you use the wand fragments at the mirror *384 general XP when you use the Shattered Vial at the mirror and obtain the Glittering Vial *256 general XP when you use the wand fragments when you use them at the dead end passage *65+ combat exp for defeating Zardruzin *512 general XP when you use the blood and restore the Wand of Dragonfire *Wand of Dragonfire *512 general XP when you use the Wand of Dragonfire at the mirror *Reward for completion: 3072 General XP and 1024 to All Skills and Powers Trundengar's Rings These are the stats of the Identified versions of the rings you can get from Trundengar. At the level required for this adventure, you'll probably have better ones already, but who knows? That decision, like every other one, is yours to make. The Wand of Dragonfire Category:High-end items quests